Love Never Dies
by CleopatraLove
Summary: Nick and Miley were high school sweethearts. After Miley moved to New York in her junior year she is back in California fours years later, what happens when Nick and Miley meet again at a party? Do they still feel the same way? *DISCONTINUED*
1. Trailer

_**TRAILER FOR:**_

_**Love Never Dies**_

**A story of unconditional love. **

**Miley Stewart and Nick Grey were high school sweethearts. But Miley was forced to leave California by her parents in her junior year of high school to move to New York.**

**They're love never died for each other. When she left it was like the world was ending for them.**

**Four years later Miley moves back to her childhood home in California, what happens when they meet again at a party?**

**Will their feelings be reignited? Or will they find that their feelings were long gone?**

**Has Miley or Nick moved on?**

**Coming soon.**

**From the writer of: **_You Are The Music In Me_

**Rated M**

**A/N So should I go ahead with it? Let me know and ill start right away! love you all :)**


	2. I'm reminded of you

**Okay so thank you to all the people who reviewed me & told me I should do this, I didn't expect so many reviews on just the trailer so thankyou :)**

**Oh and btw the POV changes a little in this chapter only because I want you to get a feel of both of them as I start, then when I get into the story it won't change as much, promise.**

Miley's POV

So here I am standing in front of the house I grew up in with my best friend Mandy by my side. Behind these doors are so many memories, good and bad. Four years ago my parents wanted to leave the beautiful California to further their careers in New York. Although New York was everything my parents hoped it would be, for me it was a hell hole, I had dropped everything to move there. My first love for instance, Nick Grey. He was everything to me, our relationship started when we were ten. It was like something you would see in movies or read about in fairytales or love stories, we were inseparable and had everything in common. Although, just before my sixteenth birthday my parents dragged me away from him, we tried so hard to keep the relationship going but soon enough we lost touch.

I also had some of the best friends here; we all lived in the same block and hung out every day. But here I am again, moving back into my old house. My best friend Mandy, who I met in New York, was moving in with me, seeming as though we are both twenty and this would be our first time living away from our parents; we wanted to do it together.

"Miley can you help me with some of these boxes please!" speak of the devil, always interrupting my thoughts.

"Coming Mandy!" I laughed. The furniture was already put in before we moved here so as soon as we got here we wouldn't have to sleep on the floor, it's amazing what your super rich parents can organize for you isn't it? Well right now Mandy and I are carrying our boxes of things into the house, which, may I just add, looks exactly the same. It's huge, just as I remembered, and it still looks like a castle that a princess would live in, oh another thing to add to my totally imperfect fairytale.

"I think I'm gonna like it here Miles" she said once we got inside and put our feet up on our new coffee table.

"I think so too Mandy" I smiled.

"Well come on get off your lazy ass, we still have like fifty more boxes to carry!" she practically yelled while pulling me off the couch, which I was quite comfortable sitting on.

A few boxes later and we were stuffed. The house was stacked with random boxes lying around. We were lying on the floor taking a breather when I heard my phone ringing in the car. With a groan I got up and ran to my car, by the time I got there the phone stopped ringing. Yeah just my luck, don't worry this stuff always happens to me. As I was turning to go back inside with my phone in my hand, I looked up and glanced at Nick Grey's old house, which was only a few doors down from me. I know he probably moved from there, heck he may have even moved out of the country and I wouldn't know. I sighed and walked back inside, I suppose I better figure out what's for dinner.

Nick's POV

"Nick c'mon man, don't be such a downer!" Joe my obnoxious older brother yelled.

"No Joe this is the fifth girl that you have brought here this week!" I yelled back. We were currently having an argument over his newest one nighter. I came home to find his tongue down her throat and his hands practically all the way up her skirt. He keeps bringing them here, to where we live which happens to be the house we have lived in practically our whole lives. Every since mom and dad moved to a smaller house she left Kevin, Joe and I this place. Kevin moved out with his fiancée Danielle a few months ago and now I have to deal with Joe and his trashy flings by myself.

"Shut up dude just because you can't get them like I can!" he yelled furiously. I've learned to just ignore the stupid remarks he makes now. I rolled my eyes as he grabbed the girl by the waist and dragged her up to his room. You can obviously tell they were wasted, and it's only 10:00pm.

I threw all my work crap down, (oh by the way I work for my brother Kevin in his recording studio, good money and short hours, I'm not complaining!) and flicked the TV on to find something good to watch. I decided to leave it on some action movie that just so happen to be playing. Finally I let my eyes close and soon enough I was out like a light.

I woke up at the sound of high pitched laughter; I looked around to see the girl Joe had over talking on the phone obviously making her way out the door as loudly as she could. Picking myself up from the couch I made my way upstairs for the shower. As soon as I was done my phone started ringing, probably waking Joe up from his deep slumber, oh it was Demi.

"Hey Demz" I answered. Demi was like my sister she was always there for me through everything; she was even there when Miley left. Even thinking about her still hurts a little around the edges.

"Hello Nicky, how are you today?" she asked, a little excitement in her voice.

"Good, now what's gotten you so perky this early in the morning?"

"Well you know how I organised that party ages ago then called it off?"

"Mmm?"

"Well its back on tonight, I'm about to send a text to my whole contact list and I want you to pass it on too!" she shrieked.

"Aw awesome, can't wait to get out and do something for a change" I smiled; a party was exactly what I needed.

"It's going to be awesome!" she said in a very high pitched voice

"Demi calm yourself, oh crap I got to go otherwise I'm going to be late for work"

"Okay Nick don't forget to tell everyone you know, love ya bye'

"Will do, cya" and then I hung up.

I quickly grabbed my wallet, phone and keys and ran to my car; it was already 8:15 and work started at 8:30. By the time I got there I was 5 minutes late, due to my speeding I had managed to get here in a reasonable time. I nodded at Kevin who was already working with someone then made my way to soundproof room and set myself down for the next few hours of work.

Miley's POV

"Mandy I'm going for a walk along the beach!" I called over my shoulder to Mandy who was trying to assemble her makeup along her dresser neatly.

"Okay I'm might not be here when you get back, you know job hunting" she called back.

"OK!" and with that I was out the door in the Californian heat. I was wearing denim shorts and a loose white top with my swimmers underneath. I decided to go a different way to Nick's old house, partially scared of whatever memories may flood back. Luckily for me I lived along the beach which meant only a short walk until I hit the sand. I walked along the almost empty beach, what was I expecting on a Friday morning, a crowd? As I walked along the water's edge looking out at the crashing waves i felt something hit my forearm. When I looked down I saw a volleyball, where in the hell did that come from?

"Sorry, I was just mucking around and-" the girl stopped short and looked straight at me. as soon as I looked up from her feet my mouth dropped.

"Miley?!" she shrieked, running over and engulfing me in a tight hug.

"Omg Demi I can't believe it's you!" I said, tears filling my eyes and hugging her back tightly.

"What are you doing here?" she cried again still holding me in the embrace.

"I just moved back from New York yesterday, I can't believe your still here" I said pulling out of the hug to see her warm brown eyes, which had tears in them also.

"Oh my gosh Miley I've missed you so much, are you here to stay? Where are you living?" she asked still holding my hands. I laughed at her eagerness.

"I've missed you more, yeah I'm here for good, well for now anyway and I'm living in my old house" I cried. "Where are you?" I asked wiping a stray tear away.

"That's so good Miles! I'm living just over the block with my boyfriend Cody" she smiled then pulled me in again for a quick hug.

"So what have you been up too all these years?" I asked. We spent the next half hour filling each other in on what's been happening in our lives. She told me how she met Cody and how they moved out together, her failed attempt at college and how her mom had another baby. I told her how my parents hit it big in New York, about Mandy and finally about my on and off again boyfriend Liam.

"I can't believe it's been four years since I've seen you, you've really changed, you're so gorgeous!" I said looking over her pretty features.

"Miley you're freaking stunning! Then again you always have been" she smiled back. "Oh Miley before I forget you have to come to my party tonight, its at my place and everyone is going to be there, it will be the perfect time to catch up with everybody, please say you'll come?" she practically begged.

"Id love too! It would be nice to catch up with all the girls I haven't seen or heard from in so long!" I smiled, actually I was kinda excited.

"Well I'm all alone today so why don't you help me buy some stuff for it? I mean if you don't have anything better to do" she smiled.

"Actually that would be good, I mean I need to go grocery shopping anyway my house is empty, and we can go shopping and you know make a day off it" I said, standing up from where we were sitting and offering my hand to her.

"Let's go then" she smiled and got up with my help. She drove me to my house for me to get some things; I quickly threw on some flip flops, grabbed my phone and bag then ran back out. We spent the day at the mall which I had missed also. It was nothing like the malls in New York but it was perfect enough for me. Demi picked up a nice pair of sunglasses and I brought a killer pair of heels. Then we went and got a whole heap of food and soda for the party, Demi told me Cody was 21 and he could get some alcohol later, as for everyone else they could bring their own. Soon enough we were back at my place and Demi left me to get ready, she also told me Mandy was more than welcome to come along too.

"Hey schmanderz" I said, walking into the room with a million bags of food.

"Whoa girlie, let me help you, where did you run off to today?" she asked helping me carry the stuff to the counter.

"You know my old friend Demi that I always talk about? Well I ran into her at the beach and we got talking and reminiscing then we went out for the day, oh and we are going to her party which is in about 3 hours" I smiled, putting the food away.

**PLEASEEEEEE review trust me it gets better, the first chapter is always shaky.**


	3. And so, we meet again

**SORRY!!! It's been agessss and I'm truly sorry. You have no idea how tough life is here at the moment. My mind is full of so much stuff but I know I owe you a chapter. Once again so sorry for the **_**very **_**late update!**

Miley's POV

I walked out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped securely around my petite body. I was currently in search of the perfect outfit for tonight. Mandy was in her room doing the same. Of course she was excited about the party, she's a party girl. Back in New York she would be out every Friday and Saturday night, often not coming home until early hours of the morning. As for me, sure I love a good party, who doesn't? But I don't go out every weekend, get plastered, sleep with some random guy and then come home the next morning. No, that definitely isn't me, I'm more the kind of girl that would go to the odd party and go clubbing with my best girls every so often, but would stay home most nights and catch up on my best TV shows, watch movies or hang out with my boy. Speaking of which, my cell is ringing and his name is flashing across the screen.

"Hey!" I answered, still holding my towel around me.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Oh how I missed his voice.

"I'm good, but I miss you Liam" I said whining just a little.

"Oh I miss you too, but don't worry as soon as I can save enough up I'll be there in a flash" he said, sighing at the end.

"I know, I know. Actually I met up with Demi today, after like four years!" I replied a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Demi?" Liam asked confused.

"Yeah Demi Torres, remember my old best friend?" I replied sitting on my bed.

"Oh! Was she happy to see you?"

"Yeah she invited me to a party she's having at her house tonight, Mandy and I are getting ready now" I said running my hands through my wet hair.

"Sounds like fun babe, be sure to keep a tight leash on Mandy" he chuckled.

"Liam shut up" I giggled. I looked down at my watch and realised if I didn't start and get ready now, id be late.

"Shit babe I gotta get ready, ill ring you in the morning okay?" I said standing up and running to my closet.

"Okay have a good time sexy" he chuckled back before hanging up. I laughed to myself and began looking for something remotely decent to wear. There was basically nothing I had that was suitable for a party. the clothes I had wear either to casual or to dressy.

"You have to be joking" I said to myself as I threw tonnes of pieces of clothing onto the floor.

"Whoa! Seriously Miley you haven't found anything yet?" Mandy said a smile playing on her lips as she stood in the door frame. I shook my head angrily toward her and she giggled.

"Let me help you" she said pushing my aside and looking through closet, not to mention the various items on the ground.

"There's no use. I didn't even think to buy anything but heels when I went shopping today" I whined. Demi looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Okay there is nothing worth wearing in here. But don't stress you're lucky to have such a stylish best friend as myself' she said putting her hands on her chest and smiling.

"You're the best Mandy" I smiled.

"I know, now go start drying your hair or whatever and I'll get you something to wear" she said before skipping off to her room, which was my older sister's old room. i walked into the bathroom and turned on my blow dryer and began to dry my hair. As soon as that was done I turned my hair curler on and got out all of my makeup.

"Miley! Come get dressed!" I heard Mandy calling for me in my room. I walked in and she was holding a white dress in her hands. She was smiling brightly at me when I took it from her hands and stared at it.

"When did you get this!?" I exclaimed, staring at its beauty.

"Well, actually I brought it back in New York, and when I got home it totally didn't suit me and I was going to give it to you but I completely forgot. So I guess you can have it" she smiled. I stared at her with my mouth slightly open.

"Are you sure? I mean its gorgeous" I said placing it on my bed and searching for my bra and panties. As I was putting them on Demi was looking for the heels I bought today.

"I'm totally positive. If you didn't want it I was going to throw it away, it's just not me" she said finding the heels and looking at them. I managed to slip into the dress with no trouble, Mandy kindly did up the zip at the back.

"Wow, totally gorgeous on you Miles" she said smiling at me.

"Well I'm not going to look until my hair and makeup is done. Speaking of, why aren't you dressed?" I asked noticing Mandy was still in her robe.

"Oh schnap! Don't worry changing now!" she said running out of the room. I giggled I sure do love that girl.

Once I finished curling my brunette locks, I started on my makeup. I didn't bother with much foundation, my skin wasn't terrible and I didn't need it. My main focus was on my eyes and lips. I had the whole smoky eye thing going on, well not totally over done but good enough just the same. I applied soft pink lipstick to my lips and then I coated them with clear gloss to give a shiny appeal.

Once I thought I looked presentable I walked back into my room to my full length mirror and took a look at myself. The dress was sleeveless and ended mid thigh, it was very close fitting and hugged my curves perfectly. I added the silver pumps I bought today and threw everything I needed into my matching silver clutch. When I walked out into the living room Mandy was leaning on the back of the couch for support as she put on her heels. She was wearing a dark blue dress that also ended mid thigh; it had a deep V neck and went with her tanned skin and straight brunette hair perfectly. She was putting on black stilettos that looked incredible with what she was wearing.

"Mandy you look so gorgeous" I said eyeing her off, smiling of course.

"Not compared to you, Miss I Look Good In Everything" she said staring back at me with the same expression I had.

"Mandy" I warned giving her an annoyed look, she merely rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay come on we have this party to attend" she said her smile becoming wider. With that we got into my car and made way for Demi's house. It wasn't hard to find, I knew this place like the back of my hand. When we pulled up out the front of her place there were cars lining the street and people all over the lawn, laughing and fumbling about. Obviously, already drunk. Mandy and I climbed out of my car and headed for the door were we just walked in. Demi was standing in the foyer with a sandy haired boy standing next to her, obviously Cody. She was wearing a nice, short black dress with heavy eye makeup and red lips. Her wavy black hair was out and fell off her shoulders nicely. When she saw us she smiled and ran over to hug us both.

"Nice to meet you Mandy" she said after I introduced her.

"Yeah you too" Mandy replied politely.

"Oh this is my boyfriend Cody, Cody this is my best friend Miley and her friend Mandy" she said pointing to each of us as she said our names.

"Pleasure to meet you both" he said extending his hand to me then Mandy. We both nodded in agreement. We talked for a few more minutes before Mandy walked away with a pale, light haired boy, and Cody went off with his friends.

"Well go mingle Miles, there are plenty of people you have to catch up with" Demi smiled and handed me a drink in a red plastic cup. With that I walked out of the foyer and towards the back yard.

"Miley? Miley Stewart?" I heard a deep voice ask. I immediately turned around to face the voice. I recognised him immediately. I'd know that face anywhere.

"Kevin?" I asked, millions of memories rushing back to me. He pulled me into a warm embrace, something only a brother and sister could share. And that's what he was to me, my brother. Growing up Kevin and Joe were like my brothers, Trace and Brandi thought of them as brothers too. Which brings us back to Nick, my love but if I began thinking about that then I wouldn't be able to stand here perfectly composed in Kevin's arms.

"What are you doing here?" he asked letting go of the hug to get a good look of me.

"I've moved back, just yesterday actually" I smiled taking in how much he has grown over the years. His once cheeky smile has become more matured.

"You're joking? What have you been up too these days?" he asked still smiling.

"Well I just got a job here as an apprentice fashion designer which is really great news for me, what about you?" I asked talking just above the music.

"I've opened up my own recording studio which is great. And you remember Danielle? Well were engaged" he said his smile grower at the thought of her.

"Oh congratulations!" I sang and hugged him again. "Tell her I'm back in town and we need to catch up, would you?" I asked smiling.

"Sure will, well I better get back to the party, you enjoy yourself Miles and we'll catch up later!" he raised his voice just as the music got louder. I gave him a wave and sighed, I can't believe I ran into Kevin again. As soon as I walked away I spotted Mandy and we danced to the song _Tik Tok _by Ke$ha. After that I made my way back outside into the fresh hair. Just as I was looking around my eyes landed on a boy. He had his back to me and was laughing at something his friends were saying, the only reason I stopped and stared at him was because of those curls. So familiar yet so different, I took a step closer, I knew that hair, as if I would ever be able to forget it. They were his curls. I stood there staring, half of me wanted to run up to him and put my arms around him, the other half wanted me to stand still and just stare. My heart started racing far past its normal speed.

"Nick...?" I managed to gasp out, he turned around those chocolate brown eyes finding mine and I swear just then my heart leaped out of my chest and fell on the floor in front of me.

Nick's POV

I turned and faced the girl who had said my name. As soon as I looked into those blue eyes my heart skipped a beat. A million questions ran through my mind. But all I could do was take in the beautiful girl before me. She was even more beautiful then I remembered, the years have treated her well. My eyes travelled to the dress she was wearing how her tanned legs looked to go on forever, her perfect curves exactly in proportion. The only thing I could do was smile, she really was here after all these years.

"Miley!" I said opening my arms, she jumped into them and hugged me tightly. I didn't want to let go and it seemed like she didn't either. When we finally broke apart I kept my hands in hers and looked at her again. She was beautiful.

"W-what are you doing here?" I managed to croak out.

"I've moved back, New York wasn't doing anything for me so I transferred work and moved back to Cali" she said squeezing my hands, our eyes not breaking contact. She was smiling my favourite smile and the memories of so many years ago flooded back to me.

"So your here to stay? For good?" I asked, swaying our hands that were still entwined.

"Yes, I'm not going anywhere" she replied still smiling. She will never understand how deep those words go. I lost her once and be damned if I could see her go again. You're probably thinking how lame I sound not wanting her to leave even though we have only talked for a few minutes. But for those of you who have ever felt heart break will know exactly what I'm talking about.

"Geeze Nick you've changed so much" she said her eyes wandering all over me then resting back on my eyes again. She must have realised our hands were entwined because she slowly let her hands fall to her sides. Awkward much? I quickly put my hands in my pockets and looked at her again. I find it hard to believe that one time we were so madly in love, so much so it was nearly impossible to be in the same room as each other and not be touching in some way. Before I could respond I was interrupted by Demi.

"Nick can you believe she's back?" she said wrapping one arm around Miley's bare shoulders.

"No, it's incredible" I said my eyes not leaving Miley's.

"Enjoying yourself so far Miles?" she asked, tearing Miley's eyes from mine and taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah I am, I even saw Kevin a second ago" she said flashing that smile again.

"That's good, it looks like your friend Mandy is having a good time to" Demi said giggling a little and pointing to the left of Miley were short, brunette girl was rubbing up against some guy.

"Uh yeah, she's a party animal" Miley said, still staring at her friend.

"Did you guys meet in New York?" I asked Miley, referring to Mandy.

"Yeah I've known her since senior year, when she's not in party mode, she's pretty awesome" she said smiling up at me, I couldn't help but smile too. Demi looked between us and then smiled.

"Okay well you kids keep talking, I'm going to go find Cody" she said walking back into the house with a grin on her face. Miley turned back to me and then to her friend, Mandy, who seemed to be getting a little too friendly with the guy she was dancing with.

"Well Nick I better get back to Mandy before she does something stupid...again" she said shaking her head and laughing a little. "But I'd really like to catch up with you Nick, it's been far too long. How about lunch tomorrow?" she asked getting her phone out from her purse.

"Uh that sounds great, do you want my number?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck. She nodded and then handed me her phone for me to add my number. I noticed she was saving my name as 'Nicky' instead of just Nick. I then called my own cell so I could get her number, then handed her phone back to her.

"So just call tomorrow, anytime to let me know where and when" she smiled, putting her phone back into her purse.

"Sounds good" I said nodding my head a little shyly, Miley just giggled slightly.

"See you later Nick" she said giving a little wave.

"Cya Miles" I said watching her walk away, taking in every curve her body had. I was still in shock that she was back. I looked back down at my cell, were her name and number sat and smiled to myself.

**----------**

**Hey guys, I'm not happy with this, I re did it several times. But please review, it's really tough not knowing if I'm doing the right or wrong things so give me some feedback :)**


	4. I cant get you out of my head

**Doo Da Doo :)**

Okay, totally freaking out here. Seeing Nick again last night was a total surprise, a good surprise though. He's changed so much since junior high; his once outrageously curly hair was now far more tamed and shorter. And not to forget the body. His muscles were literally bulging through his shirt. He's so not the boy I left behind, physically anyway. I ended up leaving the party a few hours later; surprisingly I didn't see Nick again, much to my disappointment. Dragging Mandy away was the hardest part, she was pretty drunk but not to the point that's she couldn't walk safely beside me to my car. I have drunk a bit so when I got into the car I was sure to keep an eye out for any patrolling police cars around. But luckily I managed to get home with a still very alert Mandy and not getting pulled over.

Well now its morning and can I just say that I'm seriously looking forward to catching up with Nick for lunch. When Liam called earlier I managed to leave that small detail out of the conversation on what I was doing today. He knew about Nick, and I'm sure telling him that I was planning on having lunch with him would put an even larger strain on our already long distance relationship.

Mom and dad called too. Checking up on me again, even though I'm a big girl now and not to mention very independent. Maybe she just didn't trust the way Mandy sometimes leads me astray into her partying scene. Speaking of Mandy, she's still sleeping off a hangover, poor girl. I managed to sneak into her room and close the curtains to make the room completely dark for her.

I looked at the clock, 11:13 I decided it was time to text Nick as to where exactly we where meeting up.

_Hey Nick, its Miles. Just wondering if lunch was still on... and where? -M_

I sat down on my new couch and waited for a reply. A few minutes later I heard my phone buzzed, picking it up I read the message.

_Yeah lunch is still on, how about I come pick you up? –N_

Looking at his text again I couldn't help but smile. He was going to pick me up? I liked that idea.

_Okay see you soon :) -M_

He soon text back telling me he'd be here at 12:00. Again I couldn't hold back the smile that came across my face. Hearing a loud groan upstairs I walked into the kitchen, got some pain relief and a glass of water then made my way up to Mandy's room. This was completely normal after a party, it was mostly me bringing it to her, she was usually the one that got most trashed. The few times I'd gotten completely trashed was when something bad had happened and I drunk away my sorrows. Like when my pappy died. Boy I sure was wasted that night.

"I feel like shit" Mandy groaned, as I slowly walked into her pitch black room, trying to make out where the bed was.

"You always do the morning after Mandy" I said finding her bed and flicking on the lamp. She squinted her eyes, but grabbed the glass and pills. As soon as she had gulped down the whole glass of water I flicked the light back off.

"You're a lifesaver Miles" she said a little raspy.

"Okay well you stay up here for awhile, I'm just going to freshen up, Nick will be here soon" I said standing and fixing the blankets.

"Kay... wait what? Nick?" Mandy said, and even though I could see her I knew she was sitting up in bed.

"Well when we met up last night, we kinda arranged to go to lunch today" I explained, backing away to the door.

"Oh well, I would be more excited for you, but this aspirin hasn't kicked in yet, so go have fun!" she said laughing slightly. I laughed a bit too before leaving the room and shutting the door behind me.

Looking in my mirror I'm happy with what I'm wearing. It's slightly overcast today so I threw on some dark blue skinny jeans and a white cami that had a bow just under the bust. Topping it off with my brown knee high, high heeled boots and my tanned bag from Gucci. My makeup was natural with no foundation, a light amount of mascara and my nude lip gloss. I threw my hair up into a messy bun only leaving my fringe and a few stray hairs down.

Throwing my wallet, keys, cell and lip gloss into my bag I made my way down stairs. Looking at the time, I realised I still had time to spare, so in hopes of occupying myself I looked through the local newspaper in hopes of finding Mandy a job. I was starting my new job on Monday, as an apprentice fashion designer. Not my life ambition but defiantly something I enjoy.

I had managed to circle a few jobs Mandy would either be good at, or enjoy when I saw Nick's car pull up outside. Why I didn't just walk over to his place, I don't know.

I grabbed my things and headed out the door, yelling a goodbye to Mandy. By the time I shut my door Nick was standing just by my mailbox and instantly I remembered back to old times...

_Seeing Nick's car pull up out the front made me jump for joy. We were going to the movies together and we had already arranged that he would pick me up. _

"_Mom, Nick's here, I'll see you later, love you!" I yelled whilst running to the door, fixing my dress in the process. _

_She barely got an "Okay" in before I had slammed the door shut and was running out to Nick. He was walking up the path and as soon as I reached him I jumped into his arms._

"_Hey baby" he said swinging me around, cause me to let out a series of giggles._

"_Hey Nick, ready to go?" I said looking down at his perfect face as he held me in his arms._

"_Yes, I've missed you" he said pouting slightly. I laughed at this._

"_Nick we saw each other yesterday you goof" I said running my hands through his curls._

"_That's too long to be apart" he said rubbing his nose on mine_

"_I love you Nicky" I said continuously pecking his lips._

"_I...Love...you...smiley" he said in between pecks._

_When he finally put me down we walked hand and hand to his car where he opened the door for me. _

Back then we were so in love one day of being apart killed drove us insane. And yes we were always that lovey dovey. Whenever we were near each other we would always be touching in some way. Our parents always knew that what we had was never puppy love, but true love.

"Hey" I smiled, once I reached him.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked putting his hands deep into his pockets

"Yeah, let's go" I said walking over to my side of the door, but before my hand could grab the handle Nick's hand was there. I looked up at him as he slowly opened the door, he gave me a weak smile that could sometimes be portrayed as nervous or most likely in this situation awkward.

"Thanks" I said getting into the car, he gave me a small nod before shutting the door with a small thud. I waited for him to pull put into the street before I started up conversation.

"So where are we going?" I asked looking straight at him.

"It's a place called 'Friday's' its just a local restaurant" he said smiling slightly, looking from me to the road again.

"I don't remember a place called 'Friday's'" I said squinting my eyes in confusion.

"Uh, yeah it opened up after you left" he said, this time his eyes on the road.

"Oh okay" I said looking out my window. And that was it; the rest of the ride was fairly silent, except from the radio blasting out some pretty cool tunes. When we arrived Nick got the perfect park right outside the door.

I opened my own door as I got out and Nick and I walked side by side until we got to the door which Nick held open for both of us to walk through. We ended up sitting at a table for two right near the window, the waiter came around with our menu's just as we sat down.

"Oh that looks good" I said breaking the silence, Nick looked up from his menu and over to me.

"What's that?" he asked trying to look where my finger was pointed on the menu.

"The work's burger with a side of chips" I said licking my lips. An instant smile appeared on Nick's face and I quickly mimicked it. "What?" I asked when he let out a small chuckle.

"Just nice to know you're still the same" he said still smiling.

"You mean to say 'It's nice to see that you still stuff your face with food'?" I said giggling. He laughed at this too.

"No I like a girl who isn't afraid to eat, you should know that" he said, his eyes back on his menu but a smile still playing on his lips. And that's when the waiter showed up.

"What can I get you two?" he asked pulling the pen out from behind his ear.

"Two work's burgers with the side of chips, a diet coke and a-" Nick said looking over at me as if to ask what drink I wanted.

"A lemonade please" I said looking at the waiter who simply smiled and wrote it down.

"Okay, shouldn't be too long" he said tucking the pen back behind his ear and walking away. I turned my attention back to Nick who was looking at me.

"So what are you doing nowadays?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I work with Kevin at his recording studio, oh he owns his own one now" he said smiling.

"Yeah I ran into him last night and he told me about it. Do you like working there?" I asked, I really did want to know how he was and what's been happening with his life.

"Yeah I do, I also have this second job, whenever I get called in I do some gigs singing. For like you know people's entertainment" he said shifting in his said but keeping a small smile.

"That's really good. I'm so proud your still singing, you have an amazing voice" I said smile admiringly at him. I hope I didn't just go too far but telling him that, I mean it's only the truth?

"Thanks Miles, that means alot.... So what about you, do you still sing?" he asked. I took in a breath and shrugged my shoulders.

"No I, um, lost my voice" I said in a faint voice, still smiling slightly. A look of confusion and amusement was written all over his face.

"You lost your voice?" he asked slowly, eyebrows raised.

"Well technically no, but it's a term I use. I don't sing anymore, I uh, I don't know how to" this time I didn't have a smile playing on my lips. He chuckled slightly, before turning serious towards me.

"Miley, how can you not know how to sing?" he asked, leaning in a little.

"I don't expect you to understand, nobody ever does. And I probably sound really stupid to you" I said adding a small laugh at the end of my sentence and looking down.

"No, not stupid-" he was cut off by our waiter excusing himself.

"Here you are, enjoy your meal" he said shooting us both a smile. Nick and I both said thanks and then began to eat. Things were quiet for a while before he finally spoke up.

"So Kevin told me about you being an apprentice fashion designer, I think that's really good" Nick said wiping his mouth with napkin. I finished chewing my food before I spoke up.

"Yeah, you're probably wondering why I transferred from New York, to come to California, huh?" I said taking a small sip of my lemonade.

"Just a little bit" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Well you're not the first to wonder. Well there's not much to it beside the fact that my boss said I'd never make it in such a big city, apparently I'm too clumsy and not organized enough. So I came here, back home where I belong" I said picking up a chip and tossing it into my mouth.

"Tough break. Well I'm actually glad you moved back, it's been so long since we've seen each other, how many years now? Four?" he asked shaking his head disbelievingly.

"Yeah its crazy. So you seeing anyone?" I couldn't help it. Curiosity got the better of me.

"Ah, that would be a no" he chuckled "what about you, are you seeing anyone?" he asked. Of course the answer was yes, but why was a voice inside my head screaming 'No, tell him no', I shook it off.

"Yeah, his name is Liam, we've been dating on and off for ten months" I explained, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh, what does he do?" he asked, I managed to look up at him, although he was looking at his food.

"He's an actor, only small screen. He's been in a few advertisements for TV, only local stuff though" I explained. I'm not one of those girlfriends who sit around chatting about how well off their boyfriend's are.

"That's cool, you must be happy for him" he said taking a gulp of his diet coke. All I did was nod, partly because was chewing on chips and partly because, well he's so cocky about it that well I'm not even that happy for him. I know what a terrible girlfriend.

We talked some more before we both decided to leave, after much argument on who was going to pay, we both decided to split it. You know the way most non-dates are meant to go. The ride home was good; we joked and laughed just like friends would. But there was just something about seeing him laugh that made me feel things that I can't even describe.

"Thanks for driving me Nick" I said once we had pulled up out the front of my house, we were both sitting in his car.

"No problem, we should do it again sometime, maybe?" he suggested.

"For sure, and next time, if you wanna drive me, I'm walking to your house, it's just a waste of gas, I mean c'mon you only live a few doors up" I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah" he said playfully rolling his eyes.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you?" I said opening my door.

"Yep, bye smiley" and there it was, my old nickname. Whether he purposely said it, or it slipped I'm not sure. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked to my door, before I opened it I gave him a small wave, which he returned and he drove off.

Getting inside I placed my bag on the table made my way to the kitchen, not erasing the smile that was only spreading every time I thought back to him.

I don't know why, but I can't get Nick out of my head.

**Annnnnd there we have it! Could you guys be generous and give me some reviews? **


	5. Save it for a rainy day

**Thanks guys, I know I've been slacking off but I really do have a valid excuse. My home is not a nice place to be right now, my parents are talking about divorce. They had a huge fight and it ended in tears all around :\**

**So yeah I'm pretty messed up right now, not to mention the fact that my boyfriend of a year and I are on the verge of breakup too. **

**AND I have severe writers block, so I'm sorry if this is crappy, I have alot going on. **

**So I've been meaning to ask you guys what point of view you want it in... you should tell me in your reviews, here are your options: Just Miley's, Half Miley's Half Nick's or what I'm doing now which is mostly Miley with Nick every now and then ? Let me know.**

It's Sunday, the day after Nick and I went out to lunch. And as you would have thought he hasn't escaped my mind since. Knowing that he is only a few doors down doesn't help either. It's not healthy for me to be sitting in my room thinking about my long lost love, who has miraculously walked back into my life. But do you think I can help it?

"I'm going for a walk, I might be awhile" I announced to Mandy as I ran down the stairs. She was sitting on the couch watching _Jerry Springer_ while attempting to paint her toenails. I didn't even bother for a reply as I opened the door and stepped out into the cool breeze.

Its spring and the weather is crazy. One day it would be boiling hot and the next freezing cold. Today was an in between day so I decided on wearing my comfy, faded jeans and a simple white tee.

Back in New York going for a morning walk was quiet difficult. The morning rush of people trying to get to work was overwhelming and usually meant getting pushed and shoved to no end. That's one of the reasons I prefer here.

I decided not to go to the beach today, the weather was already unkind and I didn't intend on walking for long. Just enough time to get out of the house and actually do something. Sighing, I kept walking along the sidewalk until I reached an empty park. As I sat on the swing I felt the first drop of rain hit my forehead. It wasn't raining, but there were a few drops here and there. But judging by the dark clouds above my head, the rain would start soon.

I swayed back and forth; smiling to myself as the memories from this very park came flooding back.

_We were thirteen, it was a cold day; the weatherman had warned us that there was a storm coming in later and that it was ideal for all to stay indoors. But it didn't stop Nick and I from running to the park, very much against our parents' wishes. _

"_Okay truth or dare?" Nick asked, swinging from the monkey bars._

"_Truth" I grinned, swinging my legs as the swing hauled me into the air._

"_How much do you love me?" he smirked, jumping down from the bars once he got to the other end._

"_Well... enough to say that I'd die for you" I said, pushing the hair out of my face as the wind blew it._

"_Really?" he asked sitting on the swing next to me, I nodded and he grinned widely. _

"_Truth or dare?" I asked slowing the swing down so it was completely still like his._

"_Dare!" _

"_Mkay, I dare you to kiss me" I smirked, staring into his gorgeous brown eyes. His smile grew bigger and he leaned toward me. I closed my eyes as he held my face in his hands, I could feel his hot breath warm my face as the cold air hit the rest of my body. Before I could think another thought his lips were on mine. My hands stayed at the base of his neck, as we stayed like that before, reluctantly, I pulled away smiling._

"_I liked that" he smiled, flicking a stray curl out of his eyes._

"_Me too" I giggled but then sighed as the sky started to grumble above us."It's going to rain and then we're going to have to go home" I frowned, staring at my bare feet._

"_Who said we have to go home?" he smirked._

"_Our parents" I groaned before meeting his gaze and smiling. He got up from his swing and pulled me up too._

"_Let's just enjoy the moment" he shrugged, before another ripped through the sky, causing me to jump into him. He started laughing but soon shut up when I glared at him._

"_Maybe we should head back..." I whispered feeling a wet feeling on my nose and realising it was rain._

"_Or maybe we should be rebels?" Nick chuckled, grabbing my hands. The rain had really picked up by this time, drenching us both. Nick started to spin me around and soon I was in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. The rain was showing no signs of slowing down as me and Nick ran around the park chasing each other._

"_NICK! MILEY! GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" and that's what stopped us. My dad was calling for us at the entrance of the park, with an umbrella. Nick and I looked at each other and then ran towards dad who led us into the car._

"_What in the hell were you two thinking?!" he shouted, both Nick and I sat in the back quiet, both to scared to say anything. He ended up driving us both home where are mom's were waiting frantically. _

_We both got grounded for a week, not to mention the nasty cold we caught. But it was well worth it. _

It was the rain that brought me out of my thoughts. There were many more memories of Nick and I at this park but the familiarity between today and that day was uncanny. The weather was almost the same...except no Nick. Sighing I lifted myself from the swing and headed back towards the street, wrapping my arms around myself for warmth. It was raining, hard. Making my way through the wet grass was harder than I thought it would be, maybe it's because I couldn't see two feet in front of me or the fact I stumbled every two seconds. A horn honking caught my attention, looking to the road I saw a car driving slowly past me, I ignored it, focusing only on the path ahead.

"Miley stop!" I heard someone yell. This made me stop, I looked at the car and saw that it had parked and a dark figure was running toward me. My first instinct was to run but there was something very familiar about the car and person who was now very close.

"Miley, quick get in the car!" Nick shouted at me, grabbing my shoulders and guiding me into the passenger seat. Once he jumped into the driver's seat and shook his now wet curls he turned to me with a puzzled expression.

"What were you doing out in this?" he half laughed, still not starting the car.

"I went to the park for a walk and then it started raining, so I decided to come home?" I said more like a question. Nick just shook his head; he looked down, momentarily, to my chest and then looked away instantly. I looked down to see that my white tee wasn't white anymore; it was the colour of my skin with the exception of my hot pink bra. I blushed and wrapped my hands over myself, only just realising how cold I was.

"Here" Nick said taking off his jacket and handing it to me, smiling slightly, then starting the car.

"Thanks" I smiled slipping it on and resisting the urge to take in his smell. The park was only a few streets up from mine, unfortunately giving Nick and I less time with each other.

"Thank God you saw me" I smiled after hearing a roar of thunder.

"I know, it's really coming down out there" he chuckled. Before I knew we were parked in front of my house, the only noise was the rain hitting the roof of his car.

"Thanks for the ride" I smiled, removing the jacket he had lent me.

"No, keep it, you can give it back to me later" he said shaking his head.

Later? I like that idea.

We sat there for a little while in silence, I didn't want to get out but I knew he must we wanting to go home soon.

"Okay well I better go, thanks again" I laughed slightly.

"No worries, oh and good luck with your first day of work tomorrow" he smiled turning his body to face me.

"You remembered?" I asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah, I have a good memory" he smiled softly, moving his wet curls from his eyes. I stared in awe. Nick, dripping wet. I licked my lips automatically and smiled slightly.

"Oh, well thanks I hope it goes well too, I better go" I smiled; fixing my own hair, which I'm sure was a mess.

"Okay bye Miley" he smiled softly restarting his car.

Now I don't know what came over me. One minute I was reaching for the door handle and the next my lips were on Nick's. At first he froze, but then he kissed me back. My hands ran through his wet curls as my tongue slid into his mouth. He kissed me back with the same force, our tongues playing tag with one another. The feeling of Nick's lips against mine again sent me week at the knees and an odd stirring feeling to appear in the pit of my stomach.

But I pulled away and without looking at him again I opened the door and ran back to the house. As soon as I shut the door I ran to the window and watched as Nick drove off, probably as shocked as I am at what I had just done. But I don't regret it.

"Hey I was starting to worry about you and whose jacket is that?" Mandy asked, I hadn't realised she was laying on the couch watching me with a confused look.

"Oh, it's Nicks" I said slightly breathless, I'm sure if you looked at me you would have thought I was a mental patient.

"Nick? Why did he give you his jacket?" Mandy laughed, sitting up a bit.

"Cos he was driving past when I was walking home and gave me a lift, then he gave me his jacket because I was cold, then we kissed and he went home" It all came out in a rush, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't understand a word of it, but she did.

"Oh okay" she sighed before lying back down and watching the TV. I counted the seconds before she would really react. It took three.

"Wait WHAT?!" she shrieked sitting up; I took off my shoes and pulled my wet hair up into a bun before walking past her to the stairs.

"I don't know-" I shrugged "but I'm going to talk a shower."

I ran into my room and grabbed some dry clothes before going into my bathroom and locking the door. A few seconds later Mandy was knocking on it demanding more answers. I ignored her and turned on the shower and peeled off my clothes. The whole time in the shower all I could think about was the kiss, the way his lips were against mine, making my heart beat faster. Soon my thoughts turned heated as I imagined his naked body against mine, calling my name in pleasure. I smiled but then collected my thoughts; I can't think these things, not when I'm with Liam.

****

"Wow" Demi breathed over the phone. Once I had explained everything to Mandy I realised she was less than helpful about the situation. So I decided to call Demi and tell her, maybe she had better advice for me?

"I know, but the weird thing is, even though I know it's wrong, it felt right" I sighed, tightening the comforter around me.

"Have you told Liam?" she asked.

"No, and I'm not going to. He'll be torn and I don't want to hurt him. I don't know I just feel like lately there's been alot of things I've been holding back from him and I feel horrible" I breathed.

"Maybe it's best to tell him, Miles, I'm sure you'll feel guilty if you don't"

"Yeah, maybe" I sighed before looking at the clock, it was lunchtime and boy was I feeling it. "Hey I better go thanks heaps for talking with me" I smiled getting up from my bed and walking towards my bedroom door.

"It's okay; I'm always here for you"

"Thanks and please, don't say anything to Nick" I begged.

"Of course not" she chuckled, "Bye Miley"

"Cya later Dems" I sighed before hanging up the phone.

****

That night when Liam rang I chose not to tell him. I know Demi's advice was probably the right thing to do, but I couldn't hurt Liam. I went straight to bed after that phone call, after all I do have my very first day at work, so I shouldn't be sitting up worrying, I should be sleeping. But I couldn't. I started to count sheep, that didn't work, I ran downstairs and made myself some warm milk, that didn't work. Sighing, I pulled the covers over my head along with the pillow, and prayed I could just sleep. But my mind was saying other things.

Nick.

**What do you guys think about the flashback? And the kiss?**

**If you didn't read the top authors note do it now, then REVEIW **

**Xxx CleopatraLove.**


	6. Heidi's Fashion Workshop

**SORRRY! Don't kill me, I know I haven't updated by I have now! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, all Disney's. Except the plot and other characters.**

* * *

**Miley**

"Excited for your first day?" Mandy asked sipping on her coffee.

Today is my first day at work. To say I was nervous would be an understatement, I was _petrified. _When I was doing my internship in New York things went downhill so quickly, I couldn't help but wonder if that was my fate here in California.

"Actually I think the nerves have got the best of me" I replied straightening out my skirt. Choosing what to wear today was also daunting. It took me almost an hour to perfectly pick out something to wear. I chose a white high-waisted pencil skirt with a purple vest top and my best black strappy heels. As for my hair I decided to sweep it into a side ponytail.

"Aw, you'll be fine! Wait, what time do you have to be there?" Mandy asked gesturing to my watch.

"Well I technically should be leaving now if I want to get there on time" I replied grabbing my bag and checking my makeup in the mirror.

"Good luck babe!" Mandy called as I ran out the door.

--

It took me a whole forty minutes to get to Amerada **(made up city, just easier for me) **and another ten to find the building. Once I parked in the parking lot a let out a deep breath before opening the door and sliding out. My new work was called 'Heidi's Fashion Workshop' and as you may have guess my boss's name is Heidi. The building was small compared to where I used to work and had that small town vibe to it. As soon as I stepped foot inside the foyer my eyes scanned the walls where pictures of famous designers and models hung.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I petite, blonde woman asked once I reached the front desk.

"Uh, hi I'm Miley Stewart I'm the new intern" I replied smiling.

"Oh well hi it's nice to meet you, I'm Renee. I'll just buzz in with Heidi and see what she wants me to do with you" the woman smiled before reaching for the phone.

"Miley Stewart is here... yes... would you like me to show her up? ... alright bye" Renee spoke into the phone before hanging up and smiling back at me. "Come with me, Heidi would like me to show you to her office"

We walked down a hallway which again had photos hanging from both walls but this time they were photos of the same woman with various fashion designers including Marc Jacobs, Ralph Lauran, Donna Karen and many more.

"Here we go" Renee smiled before opening a door for me to walk in. Once in she gave me another smile before closing it behind me.

"Hello Miley" a pretty middle aged woman sitting behind a desk said. I couldn't help but notice she was the same lady from all the photos in the hall, the same wavy, dark, red hair and glistening white teeth. "I'm Heidi James, your boss" as soon as she said this I felt my smile grow and recognition wash through me.

"Hello Miss James, it's a pleasure to meet you" I replied walking forward and offering my hand to her.

"Pleasure is all mine, and please call me Heidi" she replied, taking my hand and giving a small squeeze. "Take a seat dear, we have alot to talk about" she smiled before putting on her glasses and reading over some paperwork.

"It's a lovely office you have here" I commented looking around the small room. All the walls were covered with posters of models, drawings of outfits and pictures of people at events that I couldn't quite make out. Heidi just smiled in response and dropped the paperwork back on her desk.

"Miley you are not the only intern we have taken onboard this year we have another girl, Miss Truscott that you will be working with" she smiled, removing her glasses. "As an intern you will be asked to do anything from retrieving my coffee to attending a fashion show, you never know"

"Yes, I'm aware" I smiled, remembering the things I used to do at New York.

"Miley this is something I ask everyone who works here, what do you want to achieve from this?" she asked folding her hands out in front of her.

"Well, one day I would love to design my own clothing range. Ever since high school I have had the same dream and I believe someday I will get there" I replied keeping my composure professional.

"Well that's a lovely dream Miley dear. But you know how hard you have to work before you can get there right?" she asked tilting her head a fraction.

"Yes I do, and I intend to work as hard as I need to" I smiled lightly.

"Nice to hear" she smiled before relaxing back and shuffling the papers on her desk. "Now as I'm sure you're aware an intern does not have their own office, so, you will be sharing an office with Miss Truscott which is just down the hall" she replied only looking up at me once.

"Okay" I replied unsure of whether I should leave or not.

"Take this dear" she said as she handed me a folder, "and have a nice day" she smiled.

"Thanks Heidi" I replied before standing and leaving the office. I walked down the hall unsure of which office was actually the intern one. I was about to give up when I spotted a room the only one with the door open.

"Excuse me is this the interns office?" I asked a young blonde woman who was wearing grey Bermuda shorts and a black frilly shirt that went to her elbows.

"Yes it is, can I help you?" she asked sceptically.

"You must be Miss Truscott, I'm Miley Stewart the other intern" I replied walking in and extending my hand out to her.

"Oh! Hello Miley, yes I'm Lilly, this is my desk but that one is yours" she replied shaking my hand and then pointing toward the tiny desk just behind me.

"Oh okay" I smiled, walking over to my new desk and taking a seat behind it.

"So what are you hoping to get from this?" she asked taking a seat behind her desk.

"Basically I want to design my own clothing range" I smiled, happy with the woman's friendliness. "What about you?" I asked, looking back down at my bare desk.

"Much the same as you, except I'm terrible at sowing and things, I'm more of the designer not maker" she said pointing to bits of cloth in the corner of the room where she had been standing earlier, "That's my attempt at a dress" she laughed, shaking her head.

"Practise makes perfect" I smiled, opening my folder. "So what's all this?" I asked, slightly confused at the work I had.

"Well Heidi sets us work to do which is usually marketing and other bits and pieces, each week she sets us a new task and expects it done by the end of the week" she explained.

"Oh, so she wants this done by Friday?" I asked holding up my folder.

"Yes, unless she tells you otherwise everything is due back to her Fridays"

"Okay I can do that" I smiled getting more comfortable in my chair. I looked over at her desk and saw piles of paper neatly stacked on one side and a small pile stacked on the other. I assumed the smaller pile was her 'out' pile and the larger her 'in' pile.

"So how old are you?" Lilly asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm twenty, what about you?"

"I'm twenty three" she smiled before tilting her head to the side in thought. "If you're twenty that means you never went to college right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was lucky enough to score an internship in New York without going to college and then when that fell through I was left with two options: college or try out somewhere else. I guess I was just lucky to come here" I replied twirling the ends of my hair in my fingers.

"New York? What happened there?" Lilly asked folding her arms and paying full attention to me.

"Well I worked for a low class fashion designer who thought she was upper class, anyway I guess I just wasn't what she was looking for, well that and the fact I accidently spilt tea on one of her clients" I laughed and she joined in too, "So she fired me and here I am!".

"Well Heidi isn't at all like that, I mean don't get me wrong, piss her off and you're in for it but she's one to give chances" Lilly said fixing the tight bun her hair was in.

"Well I'm glad. But what about you, did you go to college or...?" I asked.

"Yes I studied fashion design at California College of the arts, on a scholarship of course that place is expensive!"

"Wow, now I feel like I shouldn't be here" I sighed, I defiantly felt out of place here.

"Trust me you very much deserve to be here. Heidi wouldn't have you here unless you were good. She's seen your resume remember? She wouldn't take on a girl with no experience unless she had real talent, something you obviously have, you have to show em some of your sketches later" she smiled, leaving me feeling very flattered.

"Oh Lilly that's very kind of you to say" I smiled.

For the next hour Lilly taught me how to do things to the way Heidi liked them. She also taught me about marketing and explained our job in detail and the events coming up. I was very grateful that a girl I had just met would help me with so much, especially with so much work of her own to do. I felt so bad that I offered to help her but she shrugged it off and said it wouldn't be a problem.

"Miley" I heard Heidi call. I looked around the room but couldn't spot her. Lilly looked over at me and start laughing.

"It's the intercom" she smiled pointing to the phone that sat on my desk. When she saw me eyeing it she laughed again. "Hold the white button down and talk" she said shaking her head.

"Miley?" Heidi called again. I looked at it again before holding down the white button.

"Yes?" I asked really a little silly that I couldn't figure it out earlier.

"Miley could you run down to the cafe and get my lunch dear?" she asked.

"Uh sure, what will you have?" I asked getting out a pen and paper.

"Get Lilly to fill you in, oh and don't forget my coffee"

"Okay, I'll get it now" I said standing and shuffling through my bag for my purse.

"Here you go" Lilly said handing me a piece of paper with Heidi's order on it. I mouthed thankyou before swiftly walking out the door and towards the exit. Renee looked up as I walked past and gave me a small smile before turning back to her computer. Lilly had kindly written down the cafe's name and where to find it on the paper to which I was extra thankful for. As soon as I got her lunch and the coffee I power walked back into the building and straight to Heidi's door, after knocking twice she called for me to come in.

"Here's your lunch" I smiled placing it down in front of her.

"Thanks Miley, let Lilly know you're both welcome to your lunch break now" she smiled.

"Okay, thanks" I said making my way back towards the door.

"Hey Lilly, Heidi said we can head out for lunch now" I said grabbing my bag.

"Okay let's go" she smiled grabbing her own bag and heading out the door.

Lilly and I ended up eating lunch at the same cafe I went to get Heidi's; we talked mainly about where we lived and where we went to high school. Lilly was a local to Amerada so she told me all about the place and how 'Heidi's Fashion workshop' was in fact quite well known around the area. After lunch we went back to the office and worked again until Heidi called us both in to give her our opinion of her spring collection. Personally I thought the outfits were amazing but Lilly was a little sceptical. Once we got back behind our own desks Lilly informed me that Heidi had her own clothing line that was quite popular throughout California and that she was working on broadening it to other states.

It was four o'clock when Heidi told us we could leave. So Lilly and I walked to our cars together.

"So is this our normal knock off time?" I asked scanning the parking lot for my car.

"It varies, sometimes we can leave after lunch of there isn't much work to be done but if we had an event or show or something then sometimes we can leave anywhere up til midnight" she replied pulling out her keys and unlocking her silver Ford Fusion which we had just reached.

"Oh okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you" I smiled, reaching over to give her a quick hug.

"You too Miley, see you at nine!" she said as she slide into the driver's seat. I only had to walk a few more cars down until I reached my Prius. I drove home a little too quickly, singing along to John Mayer and thinking about my day. As soon as I got inside I threw my shoes off and rubbed my aching, red feet. It didn't take long to notice Mandy wasn't home, walking into the kitchen i retrieved the note she left on the fridge.

_Miley_

_Gone to town, looking for job. I'll get take out on the way back._

Sighing I decided to race up stairs and change into my sweats and a plain shirt. Being professional all day was tough.

As soon as I sat down on the couch I pulled out my cell that I had left off all day and turned it on.

3 new messages.

I opened the first one it was Demi wishing me well on my first day. The second was from Liam also wishing me well and telling me how much he missed me. The third was from Nick.

**Miley, just wanted to say hey. I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday.**

I groaned loudly, I still hadn't made up my mind about yesterday. I know it was wrong but if something is so wrong then why do I want to do it again? Why did I not think of Liam while I was kissing him? and why am I sitting here wishing I could be there with him?

* * *

**I know there's no Niley or Nick but this chapter needed to come up, this is another side of Miley and this is a big part of the story so this need to come up!**

**So this chapter introduces Lilly and Heidi, they're going to be big parts of the story in the future. I'm hoping to eventually add alot of the Disney characters into this story. Your suggestions are very much welcome even though I know where this story is headed it's nice to have people suggest me little things to add :)**

**Did you like it? You know how I feel about reviews, leave me one? Pretty please?**


	7. Slowly slipping away

**Hey guys, this is really late and I know I always do it but I promise to hurry up next time :)**

* * *

**Nick**

I woke up as soon as the sun streamed in through my windows, mentally cursing at myself for not shutting the curtains last night. Rolling onto my side and rubbing my eyes I checked the clock on the table by my bed, 6:00. Groaning, I hauled myself out of bed and padded to the shower.

The hot water felt nice against my tense muscles. They were not only knotted from my rough night's sleep but also in alot of pain from carrying around speakers and other instruments in set up to my gig last night.

Jumping out of the shower I dressed in my black basketball shorts and a plain white tee, also throwing on my dog tags that were sitting on my drawer. I checked my phone. No new messages. I knew Miley was at work yesterday and I knew she was probably getting ready to leave now but still, not one text?

I made myself a coffee and watched lame cartoons on TV until Joe finally woke up and made his way downstairs.

"Sup?" his voice was groggy from sleep as he flopped down on the couch next to me.

"Not much bro. Late night?" I asked curiously, when I got home he wasn't home. No surprise though he often drank until early hours of the morning with his friends.

"Nah not really, I got in around one. I was with Garbo" he explained, stretching his legs out onto the coffee table.

"You really need to get out and get a job, all you do is sit around and sleep around" I replied, checking my phone again, even though I knew there was no message there.

"Nick I've told you ten times I've applied but they keep turning me down, I can't help it!" he grumbled, turning the volume up on the TV. SpongeBob was on.

"Yeah, I wonder why" I muttered whilst getting up and throwing on my shoes. A jog is exactly what I needed right now.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked, barely looking over his shoulder at me.

"For a jog, you should come with me, Lord knows you need to"

"What? Are you calling me fat?" he asked, spinning around and looking at me.

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying" I smiled before shutting the door just as he was shouting profanities at me.

I walked to the mailbox and after checking there was no mail I quickly stretched my muscles before taking off into a jog. I ran past Miley's house only to see that her car was already gone and she'd probably be at work right now, or on the way to it. It was a reasonably hot day for spring and as I ran along the beach I could feel the sweat already soaking my shirt.

The beach was long, and it was my usual routine of a morning. I'd along the beach and back and sometimes do a few push ups and sit ups if I was feeling up to it. Today when I had finished my run I decided it was one of those days. I threw myself at the ground and instantly began my push ups. I did twenty before turning and doing sit ups, even though my muscles were screaming at me to stop.

Once I had stopped I realised I had forgot to bring water. My throat was burning and my chest was heaving up and down. I could feel the sweat run down my face and looking down I saw my shirt completely saturated.

Jumping up from the sand I pulled my shirt off and threw it over my shoulder. I walked a few steps before reaching into my pocket and searching around for some extra change to buy a bottle of water at the shop on my way back home. I didn't have one cent on me.

"You look like you need this" I heard a voice say from behind me. Turning around I came face to face with Demi who was holding out a bottle of water for me.

"Oh thanks Demz" I smiled, taking it from her and gulping down the ice cold water.

"Yeah, I knew you would be down here running so I brought you some water" she smiled, looking out over the ocean then back to me.

"Let's sit down" I suggested, pointing at the sand near out feet. She nodded and sat down with me quickly following her. "How's Cody?" I asked, taking another sip if water.

"Were fighting, actually" she said, pulling out some gum from her handbag, "Want some?" she offered but I shook my head.

"What's this one over?" I asked with a bit of a chuckle. Demi and Cody always fought, usually about the littlest of things.

"Well he quit his job and he expects me to pay for the bills, gas, food and whatever other things he wants. I'm so sick of him!" her voice rose as she ticked off things with her fingers.

"Why'd he quit his job?" I asked, watching her bury her feet in the sand.

"Because he wasn't given good enough hours. I'm so, so sick of him and how he is so picky! He wasn't getting _great_ hours but I mean he's a mechanic, the hours sometimes vary!" she said, throwing her hands around and finally sighing.

"Jeesh, I'd hate to see him work my job then. I work when I get called in. I could be sitting having dinner with the 'rents and I could get a call saying I have a gig in half an hour. And I never have an actual schedule for when I work at the studio with Kev" I said shaking my head and leaning back on the sand and resting on my elbows.

"I know, Cody just sulks and wines. Anyway, what are you doing today?" she sighed.

"Well as soon as I get home I have to try and get Joe out of the house. Then I was gonna call you and see if you wanted to hang out, seeing as it's your day off work"

"Sounds good to me, I don't wanna go back to the apartment until I've cooled down a bit. I might say something I would regret if I see him while I'm this angry" she said whilst getting up and offering a hand out to me. I took her hand and hauled myself off the ground. Dusting the sand from my shorts we began to walk.

"Did you drive down?" I asked as we walked off the beach and into the parking lot.

"Yeah, we'll just drive back to your place" she said looking me up and down, "Well isn't someone a fitty."

I looked down at my bare chest and chuckled, "What can I say, Torres? A bit of exercise never hurt anyone"

"No, no it doesn't" she chuckled, unlocking her car and sliding in.

"Excuse me sweat, Demz" I said as I leaned back against her seat. She looked over and crinkled up her nose. We drove the short drive back to my house singing along to some song on the radio, like we always do. As soon as we got out of the car and into the house we saw Joe sitting in the exact same place he was before I left.

"Get up Joe!" I yelled, tossing a cushion at him.

"Fuck off" he muttered, not taking his eyes from the TV.

"JOSEPH GREY!" Demi practically screamed from the doorway. Joe instantly spun around and watched as Demi marched in and pulled the TV out by the cord, "Don't talk to your brother like that! Now get the hell up and do something!"

"What the hell!" Joe said, straightening out his clothes as he slowly stood, "its Tuesday I have nothing else to do!"

"Maybe, you should be working or at college like a normal person" I said as I walked into the laundry and threw my shirt in the washing machine.

"I don't see you working _or _at college Nick!" he called after me. As soon as I pulled on a clean shirt I walked back out to find Demi pouring herself a glass of juice.

"Joe your 23 years old and you don't do anything. I have a job, you know I do" I stated.

"Whatever, man. If this is how I chose to live my life then so be it" he shrugged then stretched.

"Seriously Joe? I thought you wanted to be a doctor?" Demi asked raising her eyebrows. Joe stood still for a second before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Demi looked over at me and shook her head. I knew what she was thinking, 'Why does he always have to be so immature'.

"Do...you really think...that I could be... a-a doctor?" he asked through his laughter. He was holding his stomach like it hurt. I quickly walked over to him and whacked him in the head with the cushion.

"Why not?" Demi asked as she slid herself up onto the counter.

"Mom and dad said they'd pay for you to go to med school. All you have to do is clean up your act a bit" I shrugged, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Fuck no! I'm as dumb as dog shit. Plus isn't med school like normal school _five _days a week?" he asked leaning against the wall between me and Demi.

"Yeah, you can do it" Demi smiled, finishing off her juice.

"Dude, just think about it, okay? At the very least get Kevin to give you some hours at the studio. That's what I'm doing" I shrugged.

"Pfft, you two need to get it into your heads that I like what I'm doing now" he said, glaring at both of us.

"What? Womanizing? Sleeping with whoever you like, whenever you like? Joe they have a name for you: Manwhore" Demi said, opening her purse and pulling out her phone that just beeped with a new message.

"And your lazy" I added, Demi laughed quietly at my remark before turning back to her phone.

"You know what I don't need this- this _intervention _crap, alright?" Joe snapped pushing himself off the wall and running up the stairs.

"I swear he is going nowhere" I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Demi had finished texting back whoever had text her and was shaking her head a little.

"Alright Nicky, what do you want to do today?" she asked jumping down from the counter and putting her hands on her hips.

We ended up spending most of the day at the studio with Kevin and Dani. The girls were going over wedding plans and gossiping while Kevin and I were trying to fix a whole heap of broken guitars that were brought in by the music shop earlier that day. They said that they were broken and no longer able to sell and if Kevin wanted them for anything he could have them.

Some of them were broken beyond repair but most of them were fixable. One guitar only had a few strings broken. After that Demi decided she better go home and sort stuff out with Cody. As soon as I got home I busied myself with washing my Vintage 68' Mustang all afternoon. When I got inside I saw that I had a new message.

'_Hi Nick sorry I couldn't get back 2 u last night. I just finished work if u wanna come over or something?'_

It was Miley. She finally texted back. Just at the thought of meeting up with her sent my stomach into a frenzy. After that kiss, that totally unexpected but amazing kiss, I've been wrapped up with her all over again.

'_Yeh that's ok. U can come over here if u want?' _I quickly wrote back. It took a few minutes but she replied.

'_On my way' _

I smiled as I read the text. But then remembered the house was a pig sty. I quickly ran and made everything into order as quickly as I could. We had the house to ourselves; Joe had ducked out to meet with someone, probably a girl. I had just finished putting a magazine away when she knocked at the door. I took a few deep breathes before finally opening it.

"Miles" I smiled as she stood before me. She was wearing grey skinny leg jeans and a black and white top with a black jacket on.

"Hey" she smiled. I noticed she looked as nervous as I felt and I quickly stepped aside allowing her in. She scanned the room for a moment before a grin spread across her face. "It looks the same, well different but the same"

"It does?" I asked lamely. She nodded before looking back at me. "Uh, do you want to sit down?" I asked walking over to the couch. She followed behind and took a seat as soon as I did.

"So, we need to talk about the other day" suddenly her tone was serious.

"Yeah we do" I replied scratching the back of my neck.

"You know it was a mistake right?" her voice was quiet and she was looking at me with almost sad eyes. I tried not to look too upset with what she said but I couldn't say anything for a few seconds either.

"Yeah, I understand" I replied. "It meant nothing" I said, trying desperately to keep my voice even. '_No it did mean something, I still love you'_ is what I wanted to say, but I couldn't. As soon as finished talking her eyes widened slightly and she looked... hell I couldn't tell you, she looked like I slapped her across the face. But as soon as I saw it, it went away and a sad smile appeared instead.

"Right" she agreed, fidgeting. I had to look away, so I settled for my sneakers instead. "Um, how are you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Fine, I guess" I shrugged still not looking at her.

"Oh, that's good" she replied. I looked up to see her eyes on her lap and she had an unreadable expression on her face.

"How are you?" I asked, desperately trying to make the conversation happier, but I couldn't.

"I'm alright. Been busy working, but its good" she responded, shifting a little in her seat.

"I'm glad" I sighed. The conversation was awkward and quiet. Just when I thought she was going to get up and leave Joe burst through the door. He looked at me and then at Miley and his face turned into a grin.

"Miley!" he shouted, running over to her as she stood up and hugged her.

"Hello Joe!" she laughed hugging him back.

"I heard you were back! How are you? Where are you staying? What are you doing back here?" Joe was practically jumping up and down. Miley and Joe have always been close in the best friend/brotherly way.

"I'm good, I'm living in my old house with my friend and I'm back because I have a job here and I just miss this place so much" she smiled, then looked him up and down as if to be evaluating any changes.

"Are you staying for good?" he asked, still holding her by the shoulders but he was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yes, I hope" she smiled.

"Aw Miley I've missed ya!" he grinned, ruffling her hair which was out and natural; just the way I like it.

"I've missed you too Joe, i was hoping to see you at Demi's party a few days ago but no you weren't anywhere to be seen" she said shaking her head.

"Well I might have been passed out somewhere" he said scratching his chin and looking thoughtful. Miley just laughed and shook her head again. "Where are Brandi and Trace and little Noah?"

"There all in New York still. Well Trace is just everywhere but he calls NY his 'home base'" she laughed.

"Aw dang! It would have been nice to catch up with them. Are they gonna come here anytime soon?"

"Yeah well mom and dad said they'd visit when I'm a bit more settled in and things and of course they'd bring Noah and Brandi would probably tag along" Miley sighed but was smiling.

"Awesome" he said then looked to me. "Sorry I was probably interrupting something, but hey I need to go shower and get ready for my date tonight. We should catch up soon Miley" Joe said slowly backing away.

"Oh, uh sure. I'll call sometime" she smiled and he gave a small wave before ducking upstairs. There was an awkward silence before Miley turned to me and smiled. "I better get going I have alot of work to do."

I stood up and nodded, "yeah, right, well I'm glad we talked" I said scratching the back of my neck and following her as she walked to the door.

"Sure. I mean after that whole kissing thing I probably left you a little confused" she said. By this time we were standing on my porch, she had her hands together while mine were stuffed into my pockets.

"Yeah, just a little. But I should have known it was nothing, I mean your with someone aren't you?" I asked even though I knew the answer. She was with that dude, Lincoln? No Leon?

"Yeah, Liam" she nodded. Ah, Liam.

"Things all good with you two?" I asked, then immediately wished I didn't. Her face turned hard and her eyes shifted a little.

"Yes. Of course they are, why wouldn't they be?" she asked a little flatly.

"Oh, I was just wondering is all" I said smiling a little to ease the tenseness.

"Alright. Well I best be off, I'll catch you later?" she asked taking one step away.

"Okay, sounds good" I nodded. She didn't wait for anything else as she walked down the driveway and onto the path. I watched her walk until she soon reached her own lawn and I decided to head back inside. As soon as I shut the door Joe came rushing down.

"Dude! Are you two like, back on?" he asked excitedly.

"No, Joe" I replied, walking into the kitchen. He followed behind.

"What do you mean, 'No, Joe'? She was here, what were you talking about?" he was still smiling like an idiot thinking something was going on between us.

"She was here to tell me that when she kissed me the other day, it was a mistake" I replied coldly, reaching into the fridge and drinking a mouthful of milk from the carton. If mom were here she'd for sure scold me.

"What!? You guys kissed! That's awesome. Well except for the fact it was a mistake... what does this mean now?" Joe asked snatching the milk from me before I could take another swig.

"It means nothing. She's with another guy, Leon or some shit. Look I really don't want to talk about it" I snapped grabbing the carton and taking a long gulp, finishing it all.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun!**

**Thoughts? Comments? Leave them!**


	8. The Dukes

**Hi guys! Sorry it's late... forgive me? **

**I just want to say some things that I haven't had time to say before so here goes.**

**Firstly I wanted to let you guys know I'm Beta reading now so if any of you guys need a beta I'm free and I'd be happy to help :)**

**Secondly you guys should go to my page and check out my two other stories 'You are the Music in Me' and 'Broken' & please review them! **

**Lastly If you guys have any suggestions or want to talk about anything send me a PM I reply to each and every one of you and would love to hear what you have to say.**

* * *

**Miley **

The next few weeks went by uneventfully, which I was grateful for. Thinking back to the conversation Nick and I had I remember how much it stung when he said the kiss meant nothing. It did for me, it was a mistake but it meant something, didn't it?

Shaking off these thoughts I snuggled further into my bed. Today was Saturday my day off and boy was I enjoying it. This past week I'd been called in everyday, but to make it worse Lilly was only called in for three. I'd never worked without her there and at first I messed everything up and was constantly being called in to do things, but as Heidi put it, 'You won't always have Lilly here to hold your hand'.

The second day without her was easier, I knew what to expect and I worked as hard as I could. I think I even surprised Heidi when I had everything finished and organized by knock off time.

Also over these past few weeks Lilly and I's friendship had only gotten stronger, now I basically rely on her to pick me up on my off days, she like my rock. She also introduced me to Oliver, the photographer here, we quickly became friends and he would often join Lilly and I on our lunch break. There were many models who roamed the building, I met a couple but never talked to them for long they would always have to be somewhere or doing something.

Another friend I made was Rico. He was of Mexican decent and totally gay. He was basically in charge of all things fashion and the tape measure seemed to never leave from around his neck. He was very popular with everyone, but also the biggest gossiper id talked to since high school, in the twenty minutes id talked to him he had explained each person to me in detail.

Although, as much as I enjoyed going to work, I enjoyed relaxing at home too. Sleeping in is my favourite thing to do on a Saturday morning, rolling over I saw the numbers 9:47 flash on my digital clock. Downstairs I could hear Mandy talking, probably on her cell, we still hadn't gotten the main phone installed, and to be honest we've both been too busy too.

Eventually I made my way downstairs still dressed in my pj's and looking like a mess.

"Oh you're up, nice sleep?" Mandy asked, placing her hand over her cell and speaking to me.

"Yeah, who are you talking to?" I asked making my way through the living room to the kitchen.

"Krista" she mouthed before turning back to the phone. Krista is Mandy's second best friend, me and her never really got along. She's more of a 'OMG lets shop til we drop' type, you know the type of girl who gets a spray tan that makes her look so orange she looks like a carrot? And hair so bleached it looks white? Yeah that's what Krista's like.

Nodding at her I slowly made my way into the kitchen and made myself some pancakes. By the time I was done Mandy was off the phone and scoffing into them as well.

"So... what's planned today?" she asked, talking through her overly full mouth.

"I don't know actually, but tonight Lilly wants me to go clubbing with her... you can come if you'd like?" I asked wiping my mouth free from any food.

"Nah, I mean I'd love to but I can't... I have a date remember?" she asked, grabbing my empty plate and her own and taking them to the dishwasher.

"Oh that's right! What's his name again?" I asked, standing up slowly.

"Tim, he's in college" she reinformed me, smirking.

"Is he a hottie?" I asked, my own smirk forming.

"Totally! Tall, dark and handsome" she nodded enthusiastically

"Oh yummy" I giggled and she joined in causing us both to look like schoolgirls.

We spent the day together, we really hadn't been able to do that in a long time, with us both working and all. Mandy had scored herself a job at a hair salon, although all she does is answer phones and sweep floors. She's starting an apprenticeship and hoping one day to be able to actually work on people's hair.

After going to the mall and not buying anything, we headed to the beach to sunbath for the rest of the day. As soon as the cool, summer, afternoon air came we packed up and headed back to the house. I decided to call Lilly and make sure she was still on for tonight, she answered on the third ring.

"Yes, tonight is still a go ahead" she told me after, I finished asking her.

"Okay, where are we going again?" I asked curiously.

"Well I was planning on coming and picking you up and taking you here to Amerada to an awesome club, if we can sneak you in missy" she laughed.

"Oh I can't wait until I'm twenty-one!" I sighed, pulling the hair tie from my hair, "How am I going to get back here afterwards? We'll both be too drunk to drive back" I asked running a hand through my hair in an attempt to get out all the knots.

"Well you could call a cab? Or stay at mine if you'd like?" she suggested.

"Yeah I'll probably call a cab or something" I agreed, walking over to my mirror and eyeing myself. Just as I was about to say something Mandy called out to me, "Hey Lilly I have to go help Mandy get ready for her date, what time are you planning on picking me up?" I asked opening my bedroom door.

"Alright, I'll be there in about an hour" she said, I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay see you then, Lills!"

"Dress to impress my dear" she laughed before hanging up. I was still laughing at her comment when I walked into Mandy's room. There were clothes thrown out across her bed and more flying across the room as Mandy threw them from her closet.

"What the fuck! Why isn't there anything decent in here!" I heard her curse.

"Whoa! Chill girl, let me help you" I said walking over to the pile of clothes on her bed, "First of all, where is he taking you?" I asked.

"We're going to a little restaurant across town" she sighed scratching at her head.

"Okay, easy peasy" I smiled, going through her clothes, "How are you doing your hair?" I asked and chuckled when I heard her groan.

Eventually we had an outfit picked out for her. She was wearing a black high waisted skirt with a silver spaghetti strap top and black flats. She wore her hair in a side ponytail and I insisted on her only wearing eye makeup. Once I was done with her makeup I ran across the hall and showered and begun the process of getting myself ready.

I wore dark denim skinny jeans with a gold loose tank top and silver and gold sequin heels. My makeup was all natural with smoky eyes, copying Mandy's look. Mandy had left as I was doing my hair, I wore it in a high ponytail with the front puffed up and as I was putting in my earrings Lilly beeped outside.

Locking the doors behind me I grabbed my clutch and ran out the door, I risked a quick glance down the road towards Nick's house and to my surprise, caught Nick's eye, I didn't wave and neither did he, before I could process another thought I jumped in the car and slammed the door shut.

"Looking good" Lilly smiled as she began to pull out of my driveway. We talked as though we normally would on our way back to Amerada and before I knew it Lilly and I were at her house.

"I'm just going to call a cab from here" she smiled adjusting her dress.

Lilly looked radiant in a short metallic green dress with her hair in a messy bun with only her bangs hanging loose.

"Nice" I commented wolf whistling at her, she pretended to swoon as she dialled the cab number. Within minutes the cab was pulling up and Lilly and I were jumping in talking excitedly about the night ahead.

The club – called The Dukes - was already booming when we arrived and my excitement rose. I'd never been to a real club before, except of course, for one time when I was seventeen and my friends and I tried to sneak in, unfortunately for us we got turned back for not having any ID.

"I hope I can get in" I murmured as we walked towards the door. There was a line-up at the door were two large bouncers stood checking peoples ID's, I was about to walk to the end of the line when Lilly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door.

"I know one of these guys" she whispered as we walked closer. Once we were a few feet away one of the men stepped forward to block off the door so we couldn't get through, although the other man shook his head.

"It's okay, their VIP" he spoke in a deep intimidating voice, obviously appearing as though he was in charge.

"Hello Ralf" Lilly smiled, giving him a quick hug.

"You look after yourself Lilly" he smiled, tight lipped, as he stepped aside and allowed us in with merely a nod in my direction.

"Who was that?" I yelled over the loud music once we were inside.

"My brother's best friend, I've known him since I was nine" she grinned back, taking my hand and pulling me through the crowd.

The club was amazing to say the least; there was a huge bar that stretched across the room around a dance floor that looked five times bigger than my house. There were all sorts of different lights shining across the room, with colors varying from pink to green. I was still staring in awe when Lilly pulled me down to sit on a white leather couch situated in a more private area of the club.

"Rico! Sorry were late, I had to stop for gas when I was making my way to Miley's house" Lilly said, still half yelling. I hadn't even realised we were meeting him here, but I didn't mind.

"Oh girl, that's fine! I've just been sitting here enjoying the eye candy, there are some seriously fit boys in here tonight!" he laughed, spilling his drink a little. I couldn't help but laugh with him too, he always made us laugh... he was like that gay best friend I always wanted but never had.

"Trust you to have all the boys already scoped out. I swear your even more boy crazy then I am!" Lilly laughed, "Well I'm going to get us some drinks, and you need a refill Rico. Miles what would you like?" she asked standing up.

"Umm... I'll have what your having?" I answered. Truth was I had no idea what these drinks were called in here, but I'm sure whatever Lilly is having will be fine by me.

"Okay, two Cosmo's and a margarita coming right up" she grinned, walking towards the bar.

"I take it you're a virgin?" Rico asked, downing the rest of his drink and eyeing my thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked, laughing. Surely he wasn't asking whether I was a virgin.

"Not that kind of virgin honey. I mean a nightclub virgin, have you ever been to one before now?" he giggled, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Oh! Yeah this is my first" I smiled, relaxing a little more into the couch. Once I said this his eyes widened and he started bouncing up and down on his seat like a jack hammer.

"O-M-G! We _so_ have to party a thousand times harder now! You can have your first Cosmo, we can dance for hours and hours and Oh! We have to defiantly find you some boy toys to play with!" he spoke all in a rush and between my laughing and his gibberish I was finding it hard to hear what he was saying.

"No boy toys for me, I'm currently in a relationship" I spoke matter-of-factly.

"Oh... never mind I'm sure we'll still have a load of fun!" he sang, clapping like a seal, "But do tell, what's the boyfriend like?" he asked leaning in, I was just about to explain when Lilly came back.

"No talking about boyfriends tonight, sisters!" she interrupted, taking a seat beside me and handing out our drinks, "Let's make a toast" she smiled, raising her glass.

"To virginity!" Rico shrieked, causing us all to laugh uncontrollably and cling out glass's together.

It was nice seeing another side to Rico and Lilly other than what I see at work were we have to be professional. We spent most of the night dancing like fools on the dance floor. A few guys came onto me and Lilly but I politely shoved them away, id already gone behind Liam's back once with Nick and I didn't want to do it again.

By the time we left we were all giggling like lunatics and completely drunk.

"I think I'm a little tipsy!" Rico sang, stumbling over the gutter as we waited for our cab to come.

"I think your completely off your chops, boyfran!" I grinned, resisting the urge to jump on his back and ride him like a horse.

Luckily before I could do anything completely stupid the cab pulled up and we all piled in. Rico was first to be dropped off, followed by Lilly then me. Luckily Lilly over paid the cabbie so I didn't have to pay anything when he dropped me off. I remember falling twice before I successfully made it inside, thankfully Mandy was still up to help me inside. The last thing I remember was falling into my bed.

Waking up the next morning was hard. I had a splitting headache and I could feel something cool on my forehead.

"Manderz?" I called as loudly as I could without making my head hurt worse.

"Oh, you're up. How are you feeling?" she whispered from somewhere beside me. I still had my eyes closed so I lifted my hand touched my forehead, I could feel a wet cloth there.

"My head hurts" I whined.

"There's a glass of water next to you and some aspirin, take them" she demanded softly. I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by darkness; she'd left my curtains closed thankfully. I could see Mandy handing me the glass and took it from her along with the pills.

"What's the time?" I asked groggily.

"Ten- forty, you didn't get back last night until about two" she answered, removing the cloth from my head and helping me sit up. I sat for a moment in silence, waiting for my head to stop spinning before I finally spoke.

"How was your date with tall, dark and handsome?" I asked rubbing my face.

"It was good, he is super sweet and he has that whole sexy, bad boy thing going on" she laughed softly.

"So there's gonna be a second date?" I asked, feeling my headache slowly slipping.

"Next Thursday night to be accurate" she smiled.

"Good on you. Now help me up I need to shower" I demanded, placing the water back on the bedside table.

As soon as I was in the bathroom I turned the water on hot and allowed it to warm up as I slid of my clothes that I hadn't changed out of. My feet had blisters from dancing in my heels all night and my face looked tired and dirty.

After my shower I dressed in my comfy jeans and my favourite tee and made my way downstairs and into the kitchen to get myself a coffee. The aspirin was working wonders but I still felt like I hadn't sleep in months.

"Miley?" I heard Mandy call from the living room.

"Yeah?" I called back sipping on my coffee.

"There's someone here for you" she replied with a smile in her voice.

"What? Who is-" I was cut of short by seeing none other than Liam standing in my doorway.

"Hello Miley" he smiled.

* * *

**Uh Oh! What do you guys think is going to happen next? What would you like to see happen? Review and let me know!**


End file.
